My Demons
by Killer Disco Queen
Summary: "As she passed through the halls…deep, warm brown eyes met her wild…feral gaze. Was he the same? Did he want her to die? Like the others…did he wish to be rid of her. Of this curse." For my sweet friend AllTheBestFanfiction. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. *Oneshot/Complete*


**A/N: This is probably my last piece for a while, as I want to focus on my life and my original story (which is on wattpad under Lady Angst). This is for those of you who enjoyed my ShigurexAkito tale "The Story Of Us." And a special dedication to my sweet friend AllTheBestFanfiction, who really prompted me to write this story. It is not the one I originally promised, my friend, but it is for you all the same. I hope you enjoy it, and keep on writing!**

* * *

Pacing down the halls of the estate…her prison…she could feel it. Feel _them_. _All_ of them. Every single one of them. Running through her. Inside of her. Though she had never asked for this. This _blessing_. Their curse. The Zodiac curse. Her panic bleeding helplessly into rage. Rage and all the fury of the hell fire she would rain upon them. If her rage was the only thing holding them together…so be it.

_Mayday… Mayday…  
The ship is slowly sinking.  
They think I'm crazy,_

_But they don't know the feeling…_

None of them really cared about her. About what she was enduring. For them. Though she had never been asked. Not once. This fate hers alone to carry. For them. And yet they all wanted to leave her. Every single one of them. They were waiting. She knew it. With all the fury in her frail body she could feel it. They _wanted_ her to die. To be rid of her.

They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures.  
They wanna break me,

And wash away my colors…  
Wash away my colors!

As she passed through the halls…deep, warm brown eyes met her wild…feral gaze. Was _he_ the same? Did he want her to die? Like the others…did he wish to be rid of her. Of this curse. This tragic umbilical cord that helplessly linked them all together in a world of silent screams. Tears filled her deep onyx eyes as memories of him flooded her mind.

"...Akito..." His voice called to her...causing the memories to come raw and overwhelming.

Take me high and I'll sing!  
Oh you make everything!

Okay! Okay! Okay!

Kay-o, kay-o, kay!

Gasps. Panting. Breathless whispers. Warmth and safety. Gentle caresses filled with pain and need.

Her screams and curses…

His treachery and betrayal…

Their pain…

We are one in the same!  
Oh you take all of the pain!

Away! Away! Away!

Way-a, way-a, way!

Save me if I become,  
My demons!

She immediately fled to the safety of her room. Away from him. She didn't want him. She didn't _want_ to want him. To _need_ him.

I cannot stop this…

Sickness taking over.  
It takes control, and…

Drags me into nowhere.

Deep gasps rocked her weak, frail body. Too much. She felt too much. Around him. She loved him. She hated him. She hated that she loved him. After everything. After everything he had put her through. She still loved him. And she hated herself for this. Hated him. Because her hate was so much safer than the alternative. Hate wasn't weak…

...she couldn't afford to be weak...

I need your help, I…

Can't fight this forever.  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there!

Sliding her back down the wall, her slender body went helplessly to the floor. Alone in solitude, she allowed the gasps to break freely into sobs. Tears trailing helplessly down her blushed cheeks. Leaning the back of her head to the wall…she attempted to collect herself. A strange sense of peace and solace washing over her body as she closed her eyes. She knew. She knew he was outside of her room. So close. She felt his presence through the thin wall. His familiar smell.

On the other side…a hand rested against the wall. Waiting. Listening.

Take me high and I'll sing!  
Oh you make everything!

Okay! Okay! Okay!

Kay-o, kay-o, kay!

We are one in the same!  
Oh you take all of the pain!

Away! Away! Away!

Way-a, way-a, way!

Save me if I become,  
My demons!

She registered the gentle sound of the door sliding open on its own…though she refused to open her eyes.

She felt warmth encroach her chamber of ice. His warmth.

Take me over,

The walls below.

A hand slowly trailed to her pale face.

Fly forever,  
Don't let me go.

Fingers gently caressed their way from her temple down the length of her jaw…creating a trail of fire that spread through her whole body.

I need a savior,

To heal my pain.

Lips met hers in a warm, intimate kiss. Lips that were a perfect match for her own. Soft. Warm. Safe. Yet holding a ravenous hunger for her that set her body in an inferno. Hers responded in kind, feeling the old familiar ache of this need he created in her.

When I become my worst enemy!  
The enemy!

Her slender fingers curled themselves around the fabric of his clothing, pulling him into herself before she violently shoved him away as he landed less than gracefully onto the floor from his crouched position.

Thick lashes flew open as her deep onyx gaze took in the expression on his face. She had expected him to look hurt. Angry perhaps, at her rejection. But what she saw completely perplexed her. Spreading across his lips was that smile. That little half smile of a smirk he gave her when he was thoroughly convinced he had actually won in one of their many spats. His soft brown gaze peering at her with a hint of mischief.

In a complete rage her hand lashed out, slapping him across the face. His head snapped to the side, his gaze averted for only a moment before he turned toward her again, the smirk growing across his lips. Blinding fury now fueling her slender limbs , she lashed out again...harder...but was stunned in cold surprise as a strong hand wrapped around her wrist, halting her assault.

His steady gaze peered right through her. Through the heart of her. In slowed movements he pushed himself to his knees to encroach the space between them. Lifting her captured wrist above her head to press it against the wall behind her, this allowed him to come to her in safety. His nose touching hers as his gaze never faltered.

And in the silence, their hearts beat as one. Whispering to each other. Spanning the distance between them.

_Take me high and I'll sing,  
You make everything okay…_

His free hand moved to her face again as his fingers tenderly wiped away the traces of the tears she had been crying. She closed her eyes to absorb the warmth of his gentle touch, allowing this gesture of comfort.

_We are one in the same,  
You take all of the pain away…_

When she opened her eyes again, his expression had changed. No longer the smug expression of victory and dominance...but a more kind and gentle one now shaped his features. And his gaze no longer held the level of lecherous mischief. His soft brown eyes communicated what he never told her in words.

_'I love you...now and always...'_

Take me high and I'll sing!  
Oh you make everything!

Okay! Okay! Okay!

Kay-o, kay-o, kay!

We are one in the same!  
Oh you take all of the pain!

Away! Away! Away!

Way-a, way-a, way!

Save me if I become,  
My demons!

And with this his lips met hers once more, sealing away the pain in the warmth of his unspoken declaration to her. Her dying body igniting into life from the breath he breathed into her.

Take me high and I'll sing!  
Oh you make everything!

_My demons_

Okay! Okay! Okay!

Kay-o, kay-o, kay!

_My demons…_

We are one in the same!  
Oh you take all of the pain!

_My demons…_

Away! Away! Away!

Way-a, way-a, way!

_My demons..._

Save me if I become,  
My demons!

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: The featured lyrics in this story are from the song "My Demons" from Starset.**


End file.
